


Lights

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash100100: Around the Clock [3]
Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Community: femslash100100, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year on, it is hard to believe they have come so far.</p><p> </p><p>02:00 - Anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the femslash100100 [prompt table](http://femslash100100.livejournal.com/3727.html) "Around the Clock", specifically "02:00 - Anniversary".

The lanterns are for something new, now.

Snow White has her hand in Rapunzel's as they watch the lights fill the sky; not a plea for Rapunzel's return, but a celebration of it, that after all this their princess has been back for an entire year.

Rapunzel's hand shakes, all the same, even with her parents close. It is more than clear that she cannot believe what has come to pass. From a lost girl at the foot of her tower, who she could not but want to help, they have found themselves here.

She kisses Rapunzel's knuckles. Futures await.


End file.
